


I killed my old self for you

by heavenisfemale



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, alternative s2 ending, there’s also cute soft gf moments, there’s smut, villaneve in alaska, villaneve running away together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenisfemale/pseuds/heavenisfemale
Summary: Villaneve one shot





	I killed my old self for you

“Are we really doing this?” Eve says kind of panick-y, but also feeling safe with V by her side. 

“Yes, yes we are” Villanelle smiles and holds Eve’s hand firmly.  
“We have to find our way to the car and drive to the airport fast, before they find us.”

Villanelle drives fast as Eve stares out of the window, still caught off guard. On the plane ride, prepared by Villanelle just before leaving for Rome, Eve naps on Villanelle’s shoulder. She’s tired. She didn’t get much sleep last night. Villanelle smirks at the thought of it.  
Villanelle watches movies, with a smile frequently emerging on her face as she strokes her hands through Eve’s hair.  
Villanelle already rent a cabin in Alaska in advance, she knew this could be a possibility. 4 hours into the flight Eve starts to get a little shaky,  
she must be having a bad dream. After her first kill Villanelle had intense dreams about the kill too, reliving it, the rush. She grabs Eve’s hand. 

Eve suddenly wakes up screaming “No, no, no! I’m so sorry!” and just starts bawling,  
burying her head into her knees and pressing firmly into Villanelle’s hand. Everyone on the plane stares at them. Eve's crying is loud.  
Villanelle wraps her arm around Eve.  
“Ssssh” she whispers. “You’re safe with me. I got you.” Villanelle pulls Eve into her arms and strokes Eve’s hair again she seems to calm down.  
Everyone is still staring at them though. Villanelle decides to loudly make an announcement in a thick American accent:  
“I’m sorry, my wife her best friend passed away in a tragic accident a couple of days ago. She’s been having nightmares” Everyone nods understandingly and goes back to their own business. Eve pushes Villanelle away and lets go of her hand. She actually dreamt of Raymond’s children finding him with the Axe in his back, pulling the axe out and running towards her with it to get revenge. Then she woke up. She’s still shaking a little. 

“Come here, Eve. Let me stroke your hair” Villanelle says in the softest voice that makes Eve forgive her for the lie.  
She rises up from having her head buried onto her lap and she lets herself fall into Villanelle’s arms again.  
“My dream felt so-so real, his kids tried to kill me” Eve says with an anxious tone in her voice.  
“Ssssh, I’m always here to protect you.”  
That reminds Eve she’s safe. She’s with the funniest, most annoying, gorgeous woman she has ever met. She’s so glad she saved her. 

 

The Cabin that Villanelle rent is just outside the city of Juneau.  
It has a beautiful landscape and you can see the city on the horizon.  
They are still wearing the clothes from the kill in Rome when they arrive at the cabin.  
When Eve walks into the bedroom and sees herself in the mirror, she stands still. She looks at herself bewildered.  
“We should go shopping!” Villanelle says with an upbeat tone in her voice.  
She feels at home, not because she’s in Alaska, but because she’s with Eve. And she has never felt home before, not even in Russia.  
“You go. The clothes you bought for me before were nice. I want to take a bath, wash it off of me, and get some more rest”  
Eve looks at V with her worried face.  
“Are you okay?” Villanelle asks.  
“Yes. No worries” Eve is still hesitant. Did she make the right call to run away with V? she couldn't think when she made her decision.  
Her head is spinning. She still feels a little in shock.  
Okay. I’ll also get some ingredients for dinner.” Villanelle kisses Eve’s cheek before she walks out the door into the Alaska landscape, headed towards the city.  
When Villanelle arrives back at the cabin with many shopping bags, Eve is fast asleep in their bedroom. Villanelle is okay with that, Eve needs that.  
And while Eve recharges, she can prepare dinner.  
Eve wanted spaghetti, but she’s planning to surprise her with Shepherds Pie, some wine and the best sex Eve has ever had. 

 

“Darling Eve” Villanelle is sitting at the kitchen table, in a silk white dress, she just bought this outfit.  
She’s been sitting there for a while, just thinking of Eve and waiting for her to wake up.  
She has her hair down, Eve's mouth falls open a bit at how gorgeous she looks. V grins.  
“I made you Shepherds Pie”  
Eve smiles, she is wearing the blue dress Villanelle laid out on their bed for her, she’s feeling better after a warm bath and her nap.  
Villanelle walks up towards the cake.  
“You look nice” Eve compliments her.  
“Thank you my love, so do you”  
Villanelle picks up the knife that lies next to the pie. Ever since she and Villanelle first met in her home. knifes have a different meaning to Eve.  
A thrilling sensation travels through her body. And instead of cutting the pie, Vilanelle walks up to Eve with the knife. Eve's body tenses even more.  
“It’s time, Eve” Villanelle has Eve slammed against the and the knife only a centimetre away from her neck, just like the first time they met. Eve doesn’t know whether Villanelle is gonna kill her or kiss her, and it leaves her aroused. Villanelle slides her hand into Eve’s pants. Eve lets out a deep sigh, turned on.  
“You want me to, dont you?” Villanelle moves the knife even closer to Eve’s neck.  
“Y-yes” she whispers underneath her own heavy breathing.  
Villanelle giggles at that. She makes a small cut near Eve’s collarbone with the knife and then sucks the blood out of it. Eve is losing it, the control she is always trying to have, and its terrifying her that she chose Villanelle and Alaska but she has never felt so alive before. Her heart almost pounding out of her chest. When V lifts her head back up she licks the blood off of her lips, Eve’s gaze falling onto V’s mouth. That’s when Eve lets herself go and starts kissing Villanelle intensely. Villanelle kisses back while her hand is still touching Eve. Eve’s panties are already wet, of course. She smiles in between kissing, she has dreamed of this. Eve tilts her head back for a moment, heavily breathing. “Villanelle” she moans. Then Villanelle pushes Eve from the refrigerator to the kitchen counter, she lets the knife clatter onto the ground. Eve takes villanelle’s dress down while they make out, hungry for her. Slowly removing the straps from her shoulders, down her breasts. Her hand tracing the skin that is being revealed.  
And then she feels the scar. The scar she left on Villanelle’s body. It shocks her, touching it feels electrifying. She traces it with her fingers while they make out and then tries to replace it with kisses over it all night. They both orgasm multiple times. A lust that has been there since the first time they met is finally stilled. Villanelle is feeling a lot of things; satisfaction that she has gotten Eve here, and love, true real love. not the love that killed Anna and Nadia. not the kind of love that is destructive.  
No, she’s reached a place past that now.  
Eve feels electricity, ecstasy. The kind of feeling of getting completely wasted.  
She has let herself go. And it feels so damn good and right.  
Villanelle has been her destination all along. 

 

They laying down in bed together, eating the shepherds pie that’s cold now.  
The two glasses of wine are on the night stands. Eve’s face has beamed up. The worry that used on her face all the time has faded.  
Their souls reside in each other; Eve is part of Villanelle’s soul, and Villanelle is part of Eve. They balance each other out when they’re together.  
When they’ve finished the pie they turn their faces towards each other, and the expression on Villanelle’s face is different too.  
“You really make me feel things” Villanelle says, and in her eyes Eve can see emotion awakened.  
“You make me feel things I’ve never felt before” Eve tells Villanelle, staring at her in awe. 

“I killed Gemma for you”  
Eve doesnt even flinch or think of Niko when Villanelle tells her this, she just seems happier than ever.  
“Thank you, she was annoying” Eve slowly bursts out laughing and so does Villanelle  
“She was, she was!” Villanelle yells.  
After a while they recover from laughing and just stare at each other for a while with honesty and emotion.  
Eve strokes Villanelle’s cheek and tells her;  
“I killed my old self for you”  
Villanelle kisses her with pride.  
“You are amazing” she says as they move closer and embrace each other.  
“I’m tired” Villanelle lets out a yawn in Eve’s arms.  
She turns around but Eve holds onto her, so they end up spooning. V being the little spoon. A big bright smile appears onto her face when she realises she'll wake up with Eve next to her.  
And just like she woke up saying good morning to Eve through the earpiece, she now whispers  
“Goodnight”


End file.
